Release history of Rising Eagle
Rising Eagle: Futuristic Infantry Warfare has undergone a series of releases. Closed beta Rising Eagle Closed Beta V 1.0.34 PATCH This patch will upgrade your current version (1.0.32) to Version 1.0.34. It includes the following: 1. Gamers can join a running session (no more waiting for session to end!). 2. Smart spawn count - the later you join a running session the less spawns you have available (except servers with no or unlimited spawns). 3. All weapons accuracy and damage have been revamped - weapons are more accurate in bursts (accuracy deteriorates when using full auto firing). 4. Hit indicator added - small red round marker in the center of the reticule appears when you hit an enemy (with all weapons). 5. Hit sounds added - new sounds are played when you are hit by bullets (both body and head). 6. User interface updates: 'Enter' key now opens and closes text shell, '\' in the beginning of a sentence sends message to all gamers (including enemies), Key mapping bug fixed, Inverse mouse option added, weapon zoom is now mapped to mouse wheel. 7. One time self healing injection (Z key) - heals back to 100% (see right side of hud inventory). 8. Bigger "mini" man (health and pose indicator, located on the bottom left side of the HUD). 9. Accurate health indication added (number beneath mini man), 100 = full health. 10. EXPERIMENTAL HDR and Tone mapping rendering added - optional for gamers with good graphics cards, nvidia 7600 256mb and up recommended (does ot work properly on radeon X800). 11. Eiffel level revamped - EFN spawns in newly added fortifications. 12. Official support for Windows Vista 32bit (Vista 64bit was not officially tested). 13. Multiple bug fixes. Open beta November 2007 Paid versions Free versions 1.1. Multiplayer Demo The demo does not require a CD-Key. However, if for some reason the demo asks for one, just enter 1111-1111-1111-1111. The update includes: * Massive game visuals revamp and upgrade. * New "Safe Mode" state, which fixes the problem of internal driver error crash caused by DirectX 9. * Revamped server Auto-balance. * Fixes to Key bindings. * Multiple bug fixes. 1.2.0 April, 2008 * Rising Eagle Client is now a FREE game. * Auto update service added, with no gamer intervention. * Player HUD redesigned to be more coherent and friendly. * Mini map added (including zoom in out). * Friendly turrets are now shown on map and mini map. * Friendly spider charges are now shown on HUD and map. * Platoon leader air support reloading feature added (90 seconds between reloads). * Toggle power jump added - can now make short space bar press as power jump and long press as short jump. * Faster kills for both trooper and ABE (less bullets needed for a kill). * Trooper now kills another trooper with one kick and kills an ABE with two kicks. * ABE kills all in one kick. * Hammer now kills a trooper in one blow and an ABE in two blows. * Enhanced EMP effect added. * Players can now hear VOIP even when dead. * Players can now text-chat with all players without '\'. * Shorter levels load time. * Shorter "joinning session" screen time. * Admin mode added. * Admin can Warn, Kick or Ban a player from the in-game leaderboards 1.2.2 April, 2008 Official announcement: http://www.rising-eagle.com/node/102 Major features * Dedicated server added to the install and patch (not ranked). Gamers can now launch and manage their own server without running the game itself. * Added ability to swap class during a mission * Team chat displayed in orange * Fixed crash when firing your weapon when a session ends. * Fixed crash when Alt-Tabbing the game * Various bug fixes 1.2.3 2008 Internal test version for IGA. This version has not been released 1.2.5 July, 2008 Official announcement: http://www.rising-eagle.com/node/104 Major features * Added a wicked small level to the Paris, France campaign called "The Yard" * Requested by gamers: Added new medals and awards levels: now there are four levels of position awards instead of one level, six levels of weapon master awards instead of one level, two medal levels for all medals instead of one. * Requested by gamers: Added true Auto-Run (can be toggled by pressing the "L" key while playing). * Requested by gamers: Pressing the space-bar key while crouching or in prone will now change character position to stand. * Requested by gamers: Added capability to run while in Zoom mode. * Requested by gamers: Twicked mouse movement while in Zoom mode to be faster. * Burst fire for assault rifles * Added EMP-Kit to all positions to recover from EMP * Turrets on all levels * Increased turret security levels * Faster grenade throwing 1.3.0 October, 2008 Official announcement: http://www.rising-eagle.com/node/105 Major features * Israel Gaza campaign added! Gamers can now play as Israeli Golani Infantry Vs. Iranian revolutionary guards! * Gaza campaign currently includes two maps: Shahid Market and Tel Al Hawa. * Added the following weapons: Tavor assault rifle, AK-101 assault rifle, Desert Eagle hand gun, Qjz Machine gun. * Added the SpeedTree vegetation system * All game levels now feature great looking SpeedTree and SpeedGrass vegetation. * Servers can now play several maps, one after the other * Spawn protection is now 12 meters * Added an AFK kick * Removed Guardians of the People level 1.3.1 * This release includes many bug fixes, including key mapping. Bjb 21:23, 9 April 2009 (UTC)